1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit board assemblies and, more particularly, to a circuit board assembly with improvement of solder-open defects.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electrical connections used in circuit board assemblies mainly include soldering connections and conductive-adhesive connections. Weld connection parts such as soldering spots are preformed on a circuit board assembly, and electrical elements are fixed on the soldering spots by solder, the circuit board assembly with the electrical elements are then transferred to a high-temperature furnace to be heated. The solder is melted so as to form electrical connections between the electrical elements and the circuit board. Adhesive connecting parts such as gilt layers are preformed on the circuit board, and the electrical elements are attached to the connecting part by conductive adhesives, then the circuit board assembly with the electrical elements are heated to solidify the conductive adhesive. In this way, electrical connections are formed between the electrical elements and the circuit board.
However, poorly applied gilding or scuffing of the connecting part may occur. As a result recesses may be formed on the connecting part due to the scuffing of the connecting part. During assembling the circuit board assembly, air may be trapped in the recesses. This leads to bad contact states or solder-open defects. A solder-open defect is a condition where there is too little or no solder at an intended solder joint to form a proper connection.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a circuit board assembly with improvement of solder-open defects.